


Seven drabbles Mk IV

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each). Some happy, some angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven drabbles Mk IV

**Author's Note:**

> A week's worth of drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day and other prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

**Forbidden (Word: Penitent)**

He sends up a silent prayer for resolve at the sound of the familiar footsteps approaching. They hesitate for a moment outside the confessional, and then he hears the swish of the curtain and the creak of wood as the penitent settles on the other side of the screen. 

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I have looked on another man with lustful thoughts in my heart..." 

The voice is deep and slightly roughened. Father Williams closes his eyes and remembers beads of water running down over inked skin, and prays to God to take this burden from him.

* * *

**Scent memory (Prompt: Grocery shopping and arguments over the type of laundry detergent to buy)**

It looks like they're about to have their first real, honest-to-God domestic row in the laundry detergent aisle at Walmart, and Danny doesn't know _why_. He doesn't know why Steve's being so damn stubborn about this, why it has to be _this_ brand and no other. It's not even the most economical, or the most ecologically-friendly, or any of the crap that Steve normally gets his panties twisted about. It's just... laundry detergent. 

So Danny's not letting it go. "Why this one?" 

Steve folds his arms defensively. 

"It's the one that Mom used to buy, OK? It smells like... before."

* * *

**In the beginning (Word: Feral)**

If Gunnarson and his thugs think they can fuck the new inmate into submission then they're wrong. Williams drives the heel of his hand up to splinter one man's nose, then downs another with a vicious twist and the crack of breaking bone before turning to Steve with a grin that's both feral and hungry. 

"I don't need rescuing, Princess." 

Williams fucks him quick and dirty up against the wall of the shower, taking him with a brutal almost-savagery that leaves Steve breathless, and Steve comes so hard he almost forgets his own name. 

This is going to be good.

* * *

**Future imperfect (Word: Impeccable)**

Steve's in his dress blues, medal ribbons perfectly horizontal, tie perfectly straight, clean-shaven and with not a hair out of place, and his manners are impeccable, just like his uniform. He escorts Danny's mother into dinner on his arm as though she's the Queen of England, engages Danny's father in polite conversation that exhibits the appropriate level of interest without being intrusive, and generally behaves like the perfectly-trained Navy automaton that Danny knows he isn't. 

It's driving Danny wild. All he can think about is how long it'll be until he can get Steve all alone and _mess him up_.

* * *

**Temptation (Word: Lithe)**

"You, my friend, are unbelievably lithe for one with such impressively-developed muscles." 

Steve straightens up from the yoga position that's been affording Danny such a tempting view of his ass and grins. "You think my muscles are… wait, I'm _lithe?_ " 

"Yes, babe. Lithe. Pliant, limber, supple, bendy…" 

" _Bendy?_ " 

"Yes, bendy. As in flexible, like you can bend over easily… to pick stuff up…" Danny's digging himself deeper with every word and he can feel the blush spreading, which is _bad_ , because Steve must never realize that Danny fantasizes daily about bending him over and testing how flexible he _really_ is.

* * *

**Blown (Word: Astute)**

With his last few remaining coherent thoughts Danny wonders how the fuck this happened. Where did he go wrong, what did he let slip, how did his cover get blown? He'd been so careful about everything he said and did, approached this like every other undercover operation he's ever been part of, and yet still he got made. 

But he's astute enough to know that you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when said gift horse seems to be intent on using said mouth to suck your brains out through your dick. 

Damn, Steve's good at this.

* * *

**Gone (Word: Lucid)**

In his more lucid moments he remembers who he is. Remembers _where_ he is and – worst of all – remembers why he's here. But then the pain and the memories well up and engulf him in a wave of black despair and he's not strong enough to bear it, he hits the button, welcoming the numbness as the drugs kick in and he can let go and fall back into a world where none of this ever happened. 

A world where the bomb never detonated and where there's still time for him to tell Danny how he really feels about him.


End file.
